Phoenix: A Bella x James Story
by calhale
Summary: What if there was a different reason why Bella moved to Forks? What if she was a totally different person before she moved? What if something made her change? What if Bella knew James before Twilight? HET Rated M for a reason. Non Con. dark. Bella James


Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains heterosexual relations between men and women. It is rated M for mature. This story contains non consensual sex and death. In Bella's POV.

______________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

_I've never told anyone the real reason I left Phoenix. But I guess it really never came up. The truth is… before I moved to Forks, I was a completely different person. When I was sixteen I met a man; actually he was more of a monster. His name was James. And lets just say it's a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind._

_Because of my fair skin, the moment I entered high school I was pegged as a Goth. Not that it mattered. I sucked at sports, I smoked pot, and I was a total metal head. So I guess I kind of fit in with them. They weren't a bad group of friends. No one really messed with us. We were cooler then the emo kids and the only people that seemed to have a major issue with us was the punks, until I dated one of them and "ended the feud."_

_But that's all in the past. Well it's before this story at least. The real beginning to this story started on Halloween Night in a shady night club my friend, Ebony (her real name is Rebecca), I had gotten into. It was the annual Vampire's Ball and as passionate and proud Goths, who were we to miss out on the festivities? Everyone was dressed to kill (ha ha) and everyone was looking for a pretty vampire to hook up with. Then again none of us really expected to meet a real vampire. _

_The thing about James is, when he's in a room people flock to him. Girls fawn over him and boys fall onto their knees before him. That's just the kind of person James is, well was. But we're getting off track. James' is a predator. He isn't interested in the girls that are easy targets. He likes to work for his meals. Maybe that's why he liked me so much; I didn't like him, I hated him._

______________________________________________________________________________

Ebony and I sat in a booth we had scavenged from a leaving group. They had left their half finished drinks on the table and after doing a quick bottom check for drugs, Ebony and I sipped away at the sugary cocktails while the bouncer wasn't looking.

"Hey Bells. What did you think of that blond guy at the bar when we walked in? He was totally checking you out." Ebony nudged me in the ribs as she gestured over to the tall, rustic young man at the bar. His hair was long and pulled back with a black hair band. He hadn't dressed up much, just street cloths and red contacts. That is of course unless you count the two girls on each arm he had as costume pieces. If that's the case he was clearly over dressed.

"I don't know. I'm not into playboys. Hey what about the cute little emo kid with the cheap plastic fangs. He's dancing with that… women?" I offered, "He's adorable and…"

"And totally gay." Ebony cut me off.

I shrugged and sipped at my newly acquired half glass of apple martini. "You never know, he could be bi and I know how much you love three-somes .

Ebony's eyes lit up like the Las Vegas strip. "Oh goddess, please don't tempt me. But do you think so? Because that would be awesome, but he's a total bottom so we'd have to find a top to go with him. After all you can't have to shoes without the bag you know." Ebony drooled.

"You're pathetic." I mumbled under my breath before downing the rest of the neon green drink.

"Look who's talking virgin Mary." Ebony retorted, "At least I have sex with men."

"Whatever, Sex is gross." I replied as I tried to shake off the feeling I was being watched.

Ebony laughed, "You can't be serious. Sex is… well sex is just plain amazing. Especially when you're sandwiched in between two beautiful men, or women, or even one of each. For example that cheerleader and football player from school were really great. They were so… energetic. It was like a pep rally in a car." Ebony was momentarily stuck in her memories before she realized she still hadn't addressed the issue at hand. "And besides, you have no clue what it's like because you've never had it."

I laughed, "You are disgusting. Besides sleeping with the homecoming king AND queen isn't exactly the most sanitary thing to do. So what if I'm still a virgin. At least I didn't pick up swine flu from giving head to that creepy D&D kid from Math Bowl. What was he, a level 15 mage?"

Ebony's usually bubbly demeanor deflated for a moment as she retaliated, "That is not fair, you leave Quinton out of this! He's… unique. And it wasn't swine flu it was… well the flu. But it was common and had nothing to do with pink squealing animals."

"I'm sure something pink was squealing though." I joked. Ebony was getting a little pissed and she broke out in pointing out all of my embarrassing transgressions. She was almost half way done and I had almost finished three more half drinks before we were interrupted by none other then the arrogant looking blond guy from the bar.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you lovely ladies, but I was wondering if one of you would like to dance." He asked with a smooth as silk voice. However, behind his well made contacts you could almost see the wilderness there.

Ebony giggled, "That depends… are you a top or a bottom?"

Embarrassed by her question I elbowed her in the stomach. "God Eb, could you be any more embarrassing?"

"What? It's just a question?" Ebony retorted, oblivious to the bright red blush consuming my face.

The man just laughed, "Actually I would say neither, but I'd be very willing to feast on the two of you."

Ebony became a pile of goo. "Oh goody. Sounds like fun to me. How 'bout you Bells?"

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Sorry but it's just not my forte." With that I walked off toward the bathroom.

Ebony was stunned, "Just a second. We'll be right back." Ebony stammered before running after me. She caught up to me outside the bathroom.

"Bells, come on. He's totally cute and not creepy. Please will you do this for me? Please!" Ebony pleaded; grabbing my arm in desperation.

"No Eb. I won't do it. I'm not going to lose my virginity to some weirdo who we met at a club." I replied; pulling my arm from her grasp.

"But we've made out before. We've had… well I guess it's sex. We've ate each other out. That's sex right? It'll be just like that." Ebony argued.

"That's totally different! That's like masturbation. Doing that doesn't count because technically I'm still a virgin. And I kind of like it that way. Besides I know you too well. I don't want to have to share you with some random dude." I admitted.

Ebony smiled, "Ok, but I think cute. So can I please go have some fun. I promise I'll be back in like an hour. He doesn't look like he'll last very long anyways."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Pinkie promise?" I asked while holding out my small white finger.

Ebony giggled happily and hooked her pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise. Thanks. See ya later. Go dance with that emo kid for me." She laughed as she raced back to the rouge.

"I will!" I yelled back as she disappeared into the crowd.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Incidentally I did dance with the emo kid. Who's name was Mark and was shockingly enough totally straight. He only make out with guys because it turned girls on. Which in retrospect wasn't all that surprising. I quiet enjoy thinking about Edward being pinned to the wall by Emmett every once in awhile. Or maybe Jacob and Seth going at it in the wood or Carlisle and…_

_But hey we are straying way off topic. Back to the story at hand. I had danced and flirted and snagged a few more half finished drinks and before long I found myself tipsy and wondering where the hell Ebony had run off to. It had been almost two hours and Ebony still wasn't back. _

________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly I stumbled my way toward the door and got my hand stamps so I could re-enter the club. The black light reactive stamp shone like a fairy tale butterfly in the flashing lights. Once outside my head cleared somewhat in the cool autumn air.

Ebony was a fan of cars so I guessed she'd mostly taken the young man to the parking lot. As I staggered toward the lot I began to realize the stupidity of wearing platforms to clubs. I had to stop half way to ditch the bulky black shoes in near some random car before continuing my search of the parking lot.

Carefully walking up and down the rows of vehicles my heart sank deeper and deeper. "Where the hell is she!" I groaned. Then the idea struck me. I had a cell phone I might as well use it. With ease I dug into the front of my corset top and pulled out my battered flip phone and speed dialed Ebony.

The phone rang for awhile was I walked up and down the rows again. I was about to give up and walk back to the club when I heard the custom ring tone of _The Crimson _by _Atreyu_ coming from down the alley. "What the hell is she doing down there?" I sighed. "Leave it to Ebony to pass out in the creepiest place in Phoenix."

Slowly, I tip toed toward the blaring noise of Ebony's phone. "God why didn't I bring my shoes?" I moaned in disgust as my black stockings became covered with gunk. As I made my way further into the darkness of the alley, the cell phone ring got louder and louder. It was coming from behind a rusting dumpster.

"Hey Eb. Where the hell have you been?" I asked as I rounded the corner of the decaying trash bin. Unfortunately Ebony wasn't able to reply. Ebony was splayed out on the ground, her clothing is shreds to match her neck. I gagged at the sight of her missing throat and threw up as tears started to stream down my face.

After convulsing everything I had ever eaten from my stomach, I quickly fell to my knees by Ebony's side. "Oh Eb, what happened? Why didn't you call me?" I cried, beating my weak fists against her cold corpse.

Spurred my sobbing the man form the bar emerged from the shadows behind me. "I'm afraid she was a little caught up in something." he chuckled.

I spun around and gasped. "You, you monster!" I spat, but before I could scream James had me pinned me against the wall of the building with his hand over my mouth.

"Now, now we wouldn't want anyone interrupting our lovely game now would we." James cooed. I growled behind his hand, my legs trying to kick at his groin unsuccessfully. "MMM you're a feisty one. That's good. I like it when they struggle." James purred as he bent his neck to start kissing my neck.

I screamed behind his hand, much to his delight. "She's screamed too you know. Near the end. But she wasn't nearly as fiery as you. No, I knew you were special. You were the one I was truly after." He moaned, "And now that I don't have to worry about my thirst I can take my time and enjoy you. However I will need both hands so perhaps this will help."

With a speed faster then I could comprehend at the time, his hand was removed to be replaced with a gag and my hands were tied above my head. With dire passion I struggled against the bonds. He laughed at my feeble attempts at freedom.

"Wow, you really are a fire cracker. This'll be more fun then I expected." he chuckled as he lowered me to the alley street and straddled my hips. I bucked wildly underneath him, trying to push him off. "And what a tease."

He ripped my corset off in a flash along with my bra. Hungrily he took one of my bare breasts into his mouth and sucked at it heavily, his fingers pinching and pulling at the other. Despite my disgust I couldn't hold back a moan. Hearing my whimpering, he lifted his head from my chest. In a frantic attempt to get away I swung my bound hands around and stuck the side of his head full force. He didn't even flinch.

Slightly disoriented from the strike he sat up again and shock his head in disbelief. "Wow, I got myself a real fighter. It'll be so much fun to break you." He spat before moving down my body and tearing off my skirt and stockings. I tried to scream against the gag.

James just laughed with contempt. "And I know exactly the way to do it too. You see," he announced as he thrust two cold fingers into me, "the trick to chose something that the victim really loves and then use it against them." He explained as his two fingers became three, thrusting in and out of me at a violent pace. I screamed as I was stretched.

"And the thing that you really love, is right over there," he said gesturing to Ebony's corpse, "in the garbage, where trashy girls like her belong." I glared up at the monster as defiled me. "And I know that her death will haunt you for the rest of you're pathetic life, which maybe only a couple of minutes longer," His three fingers growing to four, " but the thing that's really going to make you snap is when I fuck you, using her left over blood as lubricant."

At the mere thought of the act, I threw up again and threw up against the gag, making me swallow the stomach acid. I bucked and kicked wildly but it did no use. His legs held me down like a vice as he reached over to my best friend's corpse and dug Ebony's neck and coming back covered with blood as his other hand pulled out is cock.

Wickedly he smeared the cooling blood along his shaft, mixing it with the pre cum that had formed at the tip. Tears streamed down my make-up stained cheeks in black rivers. I closed my eyes as he positioned him self at my virginal entrance. "It's ok baby, it'll only hurt for a little while, I promise." he cooed mockingly.

I closed my eyes in pain and shock as he thrust completely into me. Pain shot through my entire body as he broke through my hymen and stretched my tiny pussy to it's limits. I wouldn't be surprised it some of the blood covering my inner most walls wasn't all Ebony's. I screamed out and thrashed against my bonds. It hurt to move. Stars shot in front of my eyes as his thrusting became quicker then imaginable. It was chaotic and forceful.

"That's right, scream for me. Scream how much you love this." James requested sickeningly.

My body felt like it was breaking apart from his ministrations, like I would just fall into pieces as he pounded into me. I cried out in despair. "You know what I'm going to do to you? I'll fuck you until you cum, whether you want to or not, and then as the pleasure courses through you, I'm going to drink you dry." James whispered, hate and thirst saturating his voice. As he laughed his canines grew into sharp narrow points.

______________________________________________________________________________

_You seen this is where it started to get really creepy. I mean, here I was going to a "vampire's ball" where everyone dressed up as vampires only to be followed by getting raped and killed by an actual vampire. _

_I mean, now it makes sense, as I'm married to a vampire and am in fact a vampire myself, but at the time I was scared shitless and had no clue what was going on. But I'm interrupting again. Ok, back to the story._

______________________________________________________________________________

In shock and horror I struggled desperately. Unfortunately my thrashing only spurred him on and he became even more animal like in his humping. His cock slamming into me, tearing my open from the inside out. His nails cut into me as he grew closer to climax. He closed his eyes in pleasure as my body clenched around him, my hot blood pounding around his cold dick.

Within a few more thrust, he knew he was close and went full force. I cried out from the pain as I started to black out. My body tighten further as I began to lose consciousness and it sent him spiraling into bliss.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came; pulling out and shot his spunk across my bruised chest. He watched the city lights flicker in the pale liquid as it flowed out in streams. My eyes were unfocused and hazy. It was hard to concentrate as he looked down at my battered and bruised form.

"So, you didn't get off? Well I guess I'll just have to drink you dry anyway." he snarled.

Luckily for me, his warrior battle cry as drawn so attention and a group of fellow Goths were making there way down the alley with flash lights.

"Fuck!" he cursed and took my face into his hand tightly, "you got lucky, but the nest time you see me, it'll me the last." With that he removed the gag and kissed my dry chapped lips. "See ya later." He chuckled before he disappeared into the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_I moved two months later. Luckily my mom wanted to get away from the awful town too. Don't get me wrong I miss Phoenix, I miss Ebony, and everything I had before that night. Hell, when I got home from the hospital I burned all my Goth clothes and went back to jeans and non descript tees. My mom was happy. _

_You can imagine my surprise when James showed up in my life again a year later. Luckily he never showed Edward what he had done. _

_So that's the real reason I moved to Forks. It's a horrible story. But it's the reason I had to go save my mom from James because I couldn't bare to see the same thing that happened to Ebony happen to Mom. So fuck you James, rot in hell you piece of shit. _

_The End. _

________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: SO yeah, it's my first Het pairing, what do you guys think? I love reviews and all that stuff. As well as requests. I know, I know, the James x Edward story is coming. It's half way done. I've just had writers block… gross. Anywho take my poll, leave a review etc, etc.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
